Unnamed
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: Prom comes to East High, and of course brings drama. Who will ask who out? Who will have their heart broken? Full summary inside! Troyella, Chaylor, Zekpay, RyanOC. Rated T for safety
1. Trailer & Full Summary

Prom. It brings drama to any school. Girls fighting over Prom Queen, guys fighting over being the Prom King, with their girl. Girls want to go with one guy, but the guy ends up asking someone else. It happens to anyone at any school, it can't be stopped. Well, the same thing happens at East High. People who thought that they were _finally_ "All In This Together", were wrong. More fights happened in the few weeks before prom then what had happened the year before. Sharpay Evans wants that crown, bad, but so does Gabriella Montez. And secretly, Taylor McKessie does too, but, nobody will vote for a Scholastic Decatholon freak. Or will they? Sharpay also wants Troy, but he's only interested in Gabriella. What will happen? Who will get Prom Queen and King? Who will ask who out? Who will have their heart broken?

Trailer.

**Bold is the big voice in the backround. **_Italics is what's on the screen. _And normal is just talking.

**What happens when East High School has a prom?**

_Gabriella and Troy reading a poster about Prom._

**Evil gets idea's**

_Sharpay smirking, _"Troy won't ask Gabriella to the Prom. I have a plan."

"Great." _Ryan says, frowning._

**Guys ask girls**

_Shows Troy asking Gabriella in his own special way._

_Shows Chad asking Taylor in his own special way._

**Guys break girls hearts**

"I can't believe you Troy!" _Gabriella yells._

_Troy sighs, _"Gabriella, it wasn't what you thought! Honestly, I would never hurt you."

_Gabriella rolls her eyes, _"Whatever, Troy." _She walks out._

**Will evil get what they want?**

_Sharpay kissing Troy during Prom._

**Will the innocent get hurt?**

_Gabriella crying outside of the gym, in her Prom dress._

**Who will get Prom Queen and King?**

_Announcer person, _"And the East High 07-08 Prom Queen and King are..."

_Screen goes black._

_**COMING TO FANFICTION IN SOON.**_

****

**_OKAY GUYS! YES, ANOTHER FANFIC! HAHA! But, if you haven't noticed, it needs a name! Any idea's, message me, or put it in a review! Help guys! Much love,_**

**_vllyballplaya4life_**


	2. Chapter 1: A Prom!

**Unnamed**

**Chapter 1: A Prom?**

**No POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

**A/N: I'm back with a new fanfiction! People have been begging me to write a new one, so here it is! Hope you guys like.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A short, shy brunette girl walked down the halls, her blue bag on her shoulder. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt under a certain basketball player's jersey. It was a Friday, a School Spirt day. If you were dating any player of any team, you most likely wore their jersey. The girl walked to her locker and opened it. She looked at herself in the mini mirror that a friend had given her. Her hair was in two braids, each hanging off her shoulder. She wasn't one to care about her looks, but she didn't like her hair in braids, so she had to make sure that it looked good.

A smile spread across the girls face as she saw her boyfriend walking up to her. The boy leaned on the locker next to hers, "Why hello there." he smiled that smile that made her heart leap. His blue eyes sparkled, those darn blue eyes that made her feel like she was melting. Everything about this boy made this girl fall in love with him everyday.

Gabriella Montez smiled, "Hey." she pushed some hair out of her face, looking up at him and smiling. It's not like she didn't make him fall in love with her everyday. Her brown eyes that were so beautiful, her smile that made him melt. Everything about Gabriella would make him fall in love everyday.

Troy Bolton grinned, "And how are you today, Miss Montez?"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm great actually! You?"

"I'm great now that I'm with you." He said the cheesy line. He would always say something like that because it would make Gabriella giggle, and he loved her giggle.

Gabriella giggled. "Mhm" she pulled out her blue binder that had pictures of her and Troy in it, then closed her locker. A small sigh escaped her lips as the bell rang, "Let's get to class."

Troy nodded as he took Gabriella's hand. Together, they walked to class. As the happy couple walked into their class, a few others were having arguments in the hall.

A blonde yelled at her brother, "No, I am NOT going to give up trying out for the musical!"

The brother sighed, "Come on, I'm sick of it! I don't like being up there, especially when all eyes are ONLY on you. You act like you're the only one and that everybody only cares about you, when really nobody wants to hear you, to see you. They're all SCARED OF YOU! If you just give up the whole 'drama queen' act, and be yourself, maybe more people will want to be your friend. I know the real you, and the real you isn't like this. Not at all. I don't get why you try to be like this. You scream at people, force them to talk to you, force them to listen to you. You're not called 'Ice Queen' for no reason! Reality Check! People are sick and tired of you, so drop the act."

Sharpay Evans glare looked down at the ground, at her pink heels.

Ryan Evans sighed as he put his hands on his head, sometimes his sister would just annoy him so much. She thought she owned the school or something, when nobody really wanted to hear about her anymore. She thought everybody was her friend, or at least she would force them to. Ryan loved Sharpay, but she had her bad times, that happened very often. "Just be yourself, people like that Sharpay better, trust me. Remember when Troy actually used to like you? Before all your schemes to make him yours? Remember those times, Shar? I do. And, I liked those times alot better than the memories you're giving me now." He sighed again before walking off to class.

Sharpay sighed as she looked around the empty hallways. Her brother did have a point, the old her was alot better. But she couldn't just drop the drama queen/ice queen act that fast. It had been her all through high school. Now here they are, their senior year, it would be better if people walked out of the school at graduation remembering the old Sharpay. The nice, caring Sharpay. She wished it was that easy. She would have to do some major changing, it would probably take a few months, and school was almost over, too. She would have to get some help from somebody. Somebody she despised. Somebody like Taylor McKessie. She made a disgusted face as she shook off that idea. "Whatever." she said to herself as she walked into class, her heels clicking against the tile floors as the tardy bell rang.

Everybody quickly sat in their seats as their teacher, Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom. "No talking class," she said, shutting them up. "I have some announcements." she began, "I want to remind you that our Spring Musical auditions are coming soon."

A groan was heard from a few people in the classroom, earning a glare from both Sharpay and Ms. Darbus.

"Anyway, also, the prom is in 2 weeks." Ms. Darbus read off the flyer, "There will be a Prom Queen and King, and there will be a guest performance by a popular band that nobody may know until that night."

The class cheered happily. Troy and Gabriella exchanged smiles, then turned back to Ms. Darbus.

Ms. Darbus opened her mouth to begin her lecture, but was stopped as the bell rang, signaling for the kids to go to homeroom. Everybody got out of their seats and walked into the hallway, talking about the prom that was to come, and the drama.

**Like it? Hate it? R&R! I know, my writing is sooooo different now! Haha! English classes do help these days! Anyway, I still don't have a name, but one of my reviwers, sweetie, had a good point. I think I should keep the name as Unnamed. I guess I will, until I think of a new name. It kinda fits in with the story, but I think it could be something so much better! Okay, anyway, I need more ideas! And I hardly got any! So come on! Ideas guys! Oh yeah, don't forget to review about the chapter! Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow!**

**Loves,**

**vllyballplaya4life**


	3. Chapter 3: Will You?

**Unnamed**

**Chapter 2: Will You?**

**No POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical 1 or 2 or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Okay, I KNOW I've gotten so many more reviews for my old stories, and they sucked! I know I'm on Author Alert for alot of people, and yet, I hardly get any reviews anymore! I know it's the Holiday season. But come on guys! R&R, it makes me smile, and it gives me the boost to keep going!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A rather short brunette girl walked down the halls wearing a white shirt under her boyfriend's Wildcat basketball jersey. She was alone. She had been thinking about Prom, and Prom Queen. She wanted to try out, so so bad, but she as afraid that nobody would vote for her, since she was, well, her. Sure, she had tons of friends since she had become friends with Gabriella, but that's not what mattered. In the end it would probably be Sharpay and some other popular person, and maybe even Gabriella. She had no chance of winning, maybe, if she got lucky she would make it, but she doubted it. She wasn't exactly very happy about herself alot of the time, mainly because the popular people, like Sharpay would make fun of her because she was so smart. People thought that they all liked each other, but really, alot of them just hid the hate from others, but it showed.

Taylor McKessie sighed as she stopped at her locker and opened it. Inside there were pictures of her and her boyfriend, her and her best friend, and her and all her friends. She smiled slightly, the pictures would always make her smile, and they would always help her remember that people cared about her. Sometimes she would feel alone in the world, but in the end, there would always be someone there to remind her she's not.

A tall, poofy head boy walked down the halls. One most called "fro boy" because of his memorible fro. He had his normal basketball in his hand, and was spinning it on his finger. A smile spread across his face as he saw his girlfriend at her locker. He stopped spinning the basketball and gave it to one of his team mates who was walking in the hall. He smirked as he walked behind her, and placed his hands over her eyes, making her jump. "Guess who." he said in a girly voice.

Taylor blinked. "Ummm.." she acted stupid, wanting her boyfriend to think that she didn't know it was him.

He frowned, "Guess who." he repeated.

Taylor smirked, "Is it that boy I was flirting with in history yesterday?"

Chad Danforth gasped as he took his hands off her eyes. "You were flirting with a guy in history yesterday!?"

Taylor chuckled, "No. I was kidding, Chad." she shook her head.

Chad let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good."

Taylor smirked, "Mhm."

Chad smiled, "So, you're coming to the game today, right?"

A smile spread across Taylor's face, "Yup." she nodded.

"Alright, see you later then." Chad winked at her before walking off to his next class, grabbing his basketball on the way.

Taylor let out a small sigh as she leaned against a locker next to hers. Was he going to ask her to prom? If he was, how long was he going to make her wait? Taylor was not a patient person at all. She shook her head and closed her locker and walked to her class.

Troy and Gabriella walked down the halls together, hand in hand. They would always find time in between classes to hang out and talk to each other. Especially since after school they were busy with basketball and scholastic decathalon stuff.

"So, Gabi, you're coming to the game today, right?" Troy asked Gabriella, hopefully.

Gabriella smiled her heart melting smile, "Of course."

Troy grinned, "Okay. See you after class." he kissed her cheek, then walked away.

Gabriella smiled and walked into her next class.

Sharpay walked up to Ryan, "Look, Ryan, about what you said earlier..."

Ryan looked at Sharpay, "What?"

Sharpay sighed, "You were right. I know I haven't been the old me in a long time. But, you know how it is-"

Ryan cut her off, "No, actually, I don't know how it is. Why don't you explain it to me?" he adjusted his lime green hat.

Sharpay frowned, "Everything! You know in middle school how I was being teased?" she stopped herself, "Oh wait, you don't! You never spent ANY time with me, never listened to my problems, never helped me with anything. Because YOU were IT then. You were the me I am now! And guess what? You're the me I was then! If you don't like the way I treat you, then I must've hated how you treated me then! If you say that 'I don't know how it feels' Well here's a reality check for you! You treated me the exact same way, probably even worse." She glared at Ryan before walking away. She had let her attitude, and hurt from the past get to her, and she hated when that happened.

Ryan blinked. He didn't even remember middle school that much. Was he really as bad as Sharpay is? He shook off the thoughts and walked to his class.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm gonna stop there! When I started writing the chapter, I was planning on 'popping the question' but decided to wait. So do yall like the Sharpay/Ryan fighting? I made up their whole past lol. Well, I hope that I get more reviews this time, since Christmas is over. Soooooooo R&R and I'll go on! Please guys! I love reading the reviews! Oh, and the next chapter will be alot longer!  
**

**Loves**

**vllyballplaya4life**


End file.
